


Blood (Bonus)

by Bookwormscififan



Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen, MCR, The Black Parade, implied self harm, my chemical romance - Freeform, negative thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: Virgil has a lot of thoughts about his role in this world. Most aren't good.
Series: Sanders Sides x Black Parade [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887901
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Blood (Bonus)

A rule for the inhabitants of the mindscape was that everyone should voice their opinions as part of the group discussions.

Virgil didn’t like offering ideas to the others. He preferred to shoot down ideas. The others consistently persuaded him to agree with them, even when he didn’t agree.

He never _intentionally_ shot down ideas, but it was part of his job. He had to point out the possible outcomes of every choice and decision that Thomas made. It was all in the name of caution and the wish for acceptance.

Virgil gave the discussions his all, every second of every day, but it never felt like he was doing enough for them. It almost seemed like he had to sacrifice his whole being to satisfy the others, and he couldn’t handle that assumption.

The day he joined the Light Sides, Virgil had been terrified of judgement. Feeling broken, he had gone to Patton for help to feel “whole”. Patton had given him a plush toy and a hug, and left him to his own devices.

Virgil couldn’t understand why Patton still seemed to appreciate his company, even when the anxious side never seemed happy to see Patton.

“If they want all of me in the discussion, I’ll give them all of me,” Virgil told himself, rolling up his sleeve and readying the item in his hand. He had to change himself in order to change their minds.

And Patton would still love him even when he was broken and damaged. Because that’s what Patton was known for: loving even the most broken and torn apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this adventure through a great My Chemical Romance album! If you liked reading these, remember to leave kudos and comments!  
> There are additional Black Parade tracks I can use as inspiration for more parts, or other completely different albums. Please let me know in the comments if you'd like to see more of these! 
> 
> I'll be posting my song related fics here soon as well, so keep an eye out for those. Alternatively, you can read that series in advance over on my tumblr: https://www.bookwormscififan.tumblr.com/tagged/song-related-fics


End file.
